detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Kansuke Yamato
Kansuke Yamato (大和 敢助 Yamato Kansuke) is a police inspector from Nagano Prefecture. His direct subordinate is Detective Yui Uehara. Yamato lost his left eye in a snow avalanche and now has an X-shaped scar in its place. This same avalanche caused severe and permanent damage to his left leg, forcing him to use a forearm crutch to walk around. Background Yamato grew up in a small Nagano village with Yui Uehara. Like most people from the village, he greatly admired police officer and town hero Kuroto Kai, who inspired him and Uehara to join the police. One year before the Fuu Rin Ka Zan Case, Yamato chased a parole jumper he believed to be involved with Kai's mysterious death into a mountain, where he got caught in the avalanche that took his left eye and leg. He was missing and believed dead for several days until school friend Taka'aki "Komei" Morofushi, also a police inspector, went against orders to track down the criminal and find Yamato. After recovering, he returned to the force and resumed working on solving Kai's death. With the aid of Conan Edogawa and Heiji Hattori the case was finally resolved, and soon afterwards Uehara rejoined the police force as his partner. Personality In contrast to other police inspectors like Megure, Yokomizo, and Yamamura, Yamato is shown to be very serious and hard-boiled. He is often short-tempered and has been known to yell at and intimidate suspects. This aspect of his personality causes him to become quite visibly annoyed with Kogoro's ignorance and Yamamura's goofiness. Still, he does have softer spots, though he does not show them often, and there are hints that he is both aware and accepting of Uehara's affection towards him. Yamato does have a petty rivalry with fellow police detective Koumei, often competing with him to see who can solve a case first. Despite this, they remain very close friends, and Yamato was even willing to run into a burning mansion to save him at one point. Yamato is also aware of Conan's intelligence and is one of few characters who treats him like an adult and equal. Appellations Protagonists= |-|Law enforcement= |-|Osaka= Plot overview 'Fuu Rin Ka Zan Case (Manga: 613-618, Anime: 516-517) ' 'Dangerous Couple Case (Manga: 680-681, Anime: 557) ' 'Red Wall Case (Manga: 682-686, Anime: 558-561) ' 'Eye for an Eye (Manga: 783-784, Anime: 653-654) ' 'The Red Woman (Manga: 874-875, Anime: 754-756) ' 'Kawanakajima Murder Case (Manga: 913-917, Anime: Unknown) ' Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Yui Uehara' Kansuke Yamato cares very deeply for his subordinate and childhood friend Yui Uehara. He was upset over her leaving the force and tried to distance himself from her, but had no problem allowing her back on the force. Uehara in return cares for him and even seems to have feeling for him, affectionatley referring to him as Kan-chan, which he always scolds her for doing. 'Taka'aki Morofushi' The two are childhood friends who went to the same primary and high school as each other. Both have also become inspectors of a police headquarters. In the past, when Yamato was thought to be dead, Morofushi went against his boss' orders and went to look for him. Afterwards, Yamato was found and in the hospital while Morofushi himself got put down into the local police headquarters. This is to show even if Morofushi loses his position in the main headquarters, he will definite be willing to go and save his friend. Even now, they still remain as best friends and even compete with each other to see who can solve cases first. Yamato also on the other hand will go and help his friend out. This is shown by how he would go into a burning mansion to save him. Their friendship and rivalry can be considered similar to that of Heiji and Shinichi's, with Heiji being hot-tempered impatient Yamato and Shinichi being well-mannered calm Morofushi. Name origin Yamato's name comes from Yamamoto Kansuke (山本勘助 ), the strategist of Takeda Shingen, the famous daimyo who used "Fuu Rin Ka Zan" as his battle slogan. This is even pointed out by Conan during the Red Wall Case. Different looks Kansuke yamato eye.jpg|Kansuke's apperance when he was still in the Police Academy, with his eye unharmed. (Episode 756) Quotes Trivia See also *Characters References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Characters